


White Fairytale

by happyhyuka



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Reunion in the snow, Reunions, Snow, Snow Day, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, This fic is so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, a lot of fluff, again how do i tag, i used the word snow quite a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhyuka/pseuds/happyhyuka
Summary: Every year Yeonjun wait for the first snow to go to his special place, hoping to meet love there like in fairytales.What he didn’t expect to find someone else there this time.....his long lost best friend.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	White Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so I'm sorry if something doesn't really make sense. Also English is not my first language so there might be some grammatical error too. 
> 
> Enjoy the reading and see you at the end!

Since we are young we hear about how magical the first snow is, how it means it’s finally winter and that Christmas is near. There’s plenty of fairy tales connect to the magic of this little ice particle, but Yeonjun’s favourite will always be the lover one. 

_ “When the first snow slowly starts to fall from the sky, the most important person you’re with is your soulmate”  _

Since he was young he always loved to hear his grandmother tell him this story, and after she passed away it becomes even more important. When he was much younger, his grandmother would come home the moment it started snowing, put him in warm clothes and took him in one of her favourite places, a little opening in the park near Seoul Tower where you could see it and at the same time the city which slowly became white. Since the passing of his grandma he still would go there... and deep inside of him he hopes to meet somebody there. 

Even now that he’s all grown up, living alone and starting his last year of university, he still hopes to find his other half in the snow. It’s kind of silly, he can’t help it, but deep inside he’s a romantic person and thinks that it’s the purest and magical way to find the one. Obviously, almost no one knows about this, just his best friend and maybe his parents, but it’s his little secret that warms his heart and makes him wait with trepidation this little event. 

And because of that, when he heard at the tv that snow was expected for that evening, he immediately feels his heart squeeze in a good way and slowly starts to eat his dinner (just a pack of ramen nothing, to fancy) already preparing mentally at the cold he would likely feel in an hour or so. 

\--------- 

Even if it was late and pretty cold, streets were full of people, mostly couples and families, who were taking a walk hoping to see the starting of the snow. He was walking slowing toward Seoul Tower, trying to breathe the smell of cold and chocolate that impregnate the air. That's another thing that he loves about the winter: the smell of cold air. Sometimes he can smell it with a hint of chocolate, or cinnamon or even burned wood. But just plain cold air it’s his favourite, he didn’t know why, but he loves that smell. A gust of wind hit the city and the smell of cold get even more prominent, everyone starts to walk faster toward their home or enter bars to seek some warm, but he stops in the middle of the sidewalk, taking in the cold feeling of wind that slightly enter through the end of his jacket. 

He looks upon the sky, seeing so many dark and grey clouds ready to burst in a moment, and starts walking faster. He didn’t want to be late. 

\------ 

He finally arrived in the park and it’s not surprised to found it almost empty, the late hour combines with the quite cold weather disperse the families and children that usually populate it. But he doesn’t complain, he preferred it this way so he can watch the event without interruption or screaming children as background sounds. 

Slowly approaching the secluded place, his heart starts beating with trepidation, he doesn’t know why: he’s probably happy for the snow or deep inside he’s hoping this is the year he will finally meet somebody. The moment he finally arrived his eyes find the tower, the first snowflakes start to fall; it almost looks like something saw that he has arrived. 

He looks at the scenery, how those little white spots dance in the air until they touch the ground, how they hit and remain stuck in his gloves, how the city slowly starts to become white every second. He finally feels peace slowly wash into him, he’s in his happy place, he’s watching the event that he awaits every year, he finally feels snow hitting his face and hair, he finally feels like his grandma is there with him and the silence is enveloping him... 

And then someone sneezed. 

He jumped and looked for who just made the sound, ready to complain but reaming polite. And in those moments, he notices him. There's a boy some meters away from him, watching the panorama like him. He’s tall, and  _ omg it’s super tall _ . He’s shaking like a leaf even if he’s wrapped in a long black coat and half of his face is buried in a big and soft scarf but he can see that he has such a beautiful face. His eyes look kind with a fringe slightly covering the upper part, jet black hair decorated with little white dots, looking almost like a starry night sky. He looks at the him feeling like he already seen him somewhere, but he can’t really pinpoint where... and then it hits him. 

“...Soobin?” 

The boy in question turns toward him and yep, it’s definitely him and  _ damn _ he’s not like he remembered. Last time he saw the boy they were the same height, he had braces and his checks were more prominent and had a weird obsession with bread... Their eyes meet and he sees the moment it hit him too and after not even a second his embracing from the boy and the only thought he had is  _ omg he’s so tall. _

“Oh god, Yeonjun is it really you?” He asked while still hugging him, and he feels so warm and solid. “Yeah, it’s me...” he said, a little breathless, “It’s been so long” he heard the other boy saying, breathless too.

They separate a little, so they can see each other faces, and the only thing Yeonjun register is how Soobin is even more beautiful from this distance. There are still dimples in his cheeks and he can’t be happier to see them again. They just stay there smiling at each other, heart beating fast from the happiness of the moment. Yeonjun can’t still believe that the person in front of him is his long-lost best friend, and at that moment it hits him how much he missed him. He slowly starts laughing, hugging him again, enjoy again the warmth of the body in front of him. 

“what are you doing here? When did you come back?” He asks, still hugging him. 

“I've been living here for two years” 

Yeonjun gasped and detached himself from the boy, faking annoyance. 

“And you didn’t contact me? I thought I was still your friend” 

Soobin starts laughing too, trying to touch him again. 

“How was I supposed to contact you if you changed your phone number??” 

Yeonjun looked at him, realizing that the mistake is from his part, and feels his cheek redden. 

“that’s not an excuse, social media exist you kn-…” 

At that moment a quite strong gust of wind hit the two boys, and both start shivering from it. They look at each other again, still trying to recover from the wind. 

Out of nowhere, Yeonjun feels a hand taking his, and Soobin look at him while pointing with is head to the road near them. 

“There’s a library near, let’s go there before we become an ice sculpture” 

Yeonjun can just nod, and they carefully walk hand in hand toward the place. Leaving behind the white panorama and the tower, Snow still slowly falls from the sky. 

\-------- 

They discovered that inside the library there was a little and cosy bar. They settle in a little table in the corner, hot chocolates in front of them, barely touching because of how much they’re catching up. Soobin told him why he had to leave years ago, his father job made he moved in his hometown so they had to follow him, and how he spent all those years there and how he met his now two best friends and most recently roommates HueningKai e Taehyun. Yeonjun told him more or less the same things, how were his high school and university days, how he still dances and how sometimes he still visits the bakery that Soobin loved so much. 

“Hyung don’t tell me those things, I still craved their raisin bread”. Yeonjun laughs while staring at the boy, he still talked in a pout when upset: things really haven’t changed at all. 

“You can come with me next time, so you can eat all the bread you want” 

At that Soobin just smiles at him, dimples coming out and eyes sparkling like stars, and the only thing he could do was smiling at him. They have been doing this quite a lot, just smiling warmly at each other enjoying the silence between each other. 

A notification breaks the moment, both taking out their phones to see if it was theirs. Both screens show a bunch of different messages, mostly from the same persons. And after a moment of confusion, they both realized how late it was and probably the bar should be closed already. They quickly drink their now cold chocolates and start collecting their belongings. They both pay for their drinks while saying to the girl at the counter how sorry they were, but she just smiled and told them it wasn’t a problem; they looked happy while talking and she didn’t want to interrupt them. 

And here they are, slowly walking toward the main street, still talking about stuff. Yeonjun thinks this moment can’t be more perfect: he met his lost best friend; it’s snowing and he never felt this happy in a long time. They almost arrived toward the end of the street that he starts to feel his phone buzzing. When he takes it out he sees on the screen tons of message from Beomgyu asking him if he’s ok and another key smash, that little jerk really know how to get his attention. 

“Everything all right?” He looks up and sees Soobin looking at him with a curious face, he looks so cute he almost made Yeonjun squeeze his cheeks. 

“Yeah, it’s just Beomgyu, he’s trying to get my attention...” And in that moment its kind hit him. “Oh fuck, he had a date with the cute guy from uni... I promised he could come to my house to tell me everything immediately after...” 

At that exact moment, Soobin’s phone starts ringing like hell, and his face becomes pale all at once. “... I totally forgot Tyun had one too …. and I promised I was gonna take him home” 

“We are screwed?” 

“...yeah” 

They look at each other and start laughing. They decide to say goodbye to each other after exchange phone numbers, with a promise to see each other the next weekend. After the last long hug, they part ways, both with a smile on their face and their heart beating a little faster than normal. 

\------------ 

In the warmth of his house, with another cup of hot chocolate, he listens to his best friend talking about his date. The event of the evening still warming up his heart a little bit; he can’t stop smiling thinking about the boy. 

“Something must happened” He came back from his thought to look at Beomgyu confused, while the other look at him with a smirk. 

“You’re been smiling since you came home” 

“oh, it’s nothing, I meet Soobin, do you remember him?and yeah it was nice to reconnect with him after all this time” 

After hearing this the boy sitting in front of him chocked on his drink: he jumped to help him, confused about what just happened. 

“wait...Hyung did you just said you meet somebody?” 

“yeah, I meet him at the park why?” 

Beomgyu looked at him with a mix of disbelief and surprise. And at that moment he realized. 

He met somebody in his special place... 

During the first snow... 

He met Soobin under the first snow... 

“...oh” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you came this far thank you so much for reading my work. This was so fun to write and I'm pretty happy how it came out, even if I know it's not really that good. I hoped you like it ^^
> 
> if you want you to say hi and talk about TXT you can find my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_happyhyuka_?s=09) here


End file.
